


666 Reasons I Love You

by Mishiees



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 6000 Years of Pining (Good Omens), 6000 Years of Slow Burn (Good Omens), Angst, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is a Mess (Good Omens), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Crowley (Good Omens), I'm Sorry, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Love Letters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Crowley (Good Omens), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 95
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27230782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishiees/pseuds/Mishiees
Summary: "I don’t know who this Oscar Wilde chap is, Angel, but he’s not the only one who can write beautiful words about how enamoured he is. While you’re cooing over him I’ll write you a whole book of all the different reasons I love you. "That is exactly what this fic is. Crowley's POV as small book entries looking at their slow burn over the years, including fluff and angst.- Recommendation : View this fix as an entire work -
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reading this will work best if you view it as an entire work.

I don’t know who this Oscar Wilde chap is, Angel, but he’s not the only one who can write beautiful words about how enamoured he is. While you’re cooing over him I’ll write you a whole book of all the different reasons I love you. 

I might even give it to you one day.


	2. Chapter 2

1\. I love you because you gave away your sword for the humans. You did something because it was the right thing to do, consequences and bureaucracy be damned.


	3. Chapter 3

2\. I love you because of your smile. The first smile I saw. You are, and always have been so welcoming to anyone, even when on opposing sides.


	4. Chapter 4

3\. I love you because you’re not so keen on the smiting, which you most definitely should be, not that I’m complaining, at all. Very happy vanquishing evil falls quite low on your todo list. I guess I am trying to say I love you because you didn’t discorporate me? Someone sake, that’s a pretty low bar. Look, ignore this page.


	5. Chapter 5

4\. I love you because you probably didn’t ignore that page.


	6. Chapter 6

5\. I love you because when the first rains fell you extended your wing for me to stand under.


	7. Chapter 7

6\. You have the most beautiful wings, you know? I’m sure they must envy you upstairs. It should hardly be surprising that they’re always perfectly groomed and in pristine condition, and yet each time I see them I am taken back.


	8. Chapter 8

7\. I love you for the soft blush that would glow on your cheek if I said that out loud.


	9. Chapter 9

8\. I love you despite the way you would call me sweet if I were to say that out loud.


	10. Chapter 10

9\. I love you for being the creator of the not quite truth. The original exaggeration. Which despite your numerous protests, is a lie, Aziraphale. You lied to God Herself! She is omniscience!


	11. Chapter 11

10\. I love you for the way you will have indignantly slammed this book closed at my accusation. You’ll have fixed yourself a spot of something to eat and then allowed your curiosity to get the better of you as you continue reading.


	12. Chapter 12

11\. I love that despite believing I know you, after all these years, you’re still as unpredictable as ever.


	13. Chapter 13

12\. Writing all this got me thinking about just how long I have known you. Throughout history I love seeking you out in a crowd. Your face lights up for a brief moment before you remember you’re not supposed to be pleased to see me.


	14. Chapter 14

13\. You called me Asmodeus. Only ever for you, Angel, I assure you.


	15. Chapter 15

14\. Speaking of which, I love that you try and find the good in everything. You recall the flood? You tried so hard to convince me that this was just apart of the plan. Or were you trying to convince yourself? Even when the unthinkable happens, you can see the light.


	16. Chapter 16

15\. I love you for helping me onto the ark with a handful of children.


	17. Chapter 17

16.And for not mentioning that to anyone, ever.


	18. Chapter 18

17\. I love you for how under the stars, stood beside me, as the ark drifted you did nothing other than believe that it would all work out in the end.


	19. Chapter 19

18\. I love you for being the strength that I can’t always muster the courage to find.


	20. Chapter 20

19\. I love you for your faith, in all it’s ineffable-ness.


	21. Chapter 21

20\. I love that I never meet anyone else that says the word ineffable half as much as you do. I am sure if the world were to end tomorrow, you would think this great inconvenience fine because it was just a bit bloody ineffable.


	22. Chapter 22

21 .You just accept things, you know? No need of explanation. Like when I changed my name. You didn’t ask me why, simply did your best to correct it.


	23. Chapter 23

22\. I love you for that compassion. It doesn’t come with any stipulation.


	24. Chapter 24

23\. I love your passion for the written word and human knowledge.


	25. Chapter 25

24\. Despite the fact you insist there was no divine intervention, I love how you guided them to share their understanding of this world, and collate it.


	26. Chapter 26

25\. I’m still sorry about the library of Alexandria. I did think about finding you. I knew you would be there… But I didn’t have the words to express how awful that must have been, to watch all that you loved go up in flames. 

( - INSERT OMINOUS FORSHADOWING HERE - )


	27. Chapter 27

26\. I knew, without a doubt, that I loved you, the first time I saw you cry. All night we had stood at the site of the crucifixion, and as the sun rose I could see tears falling down your cheeks.


	28. Chapter 28

27\. I love you and despite your strength, you show such empathy for the humans. Feeling so much for so many of them must only hurt yourself.


	29. Chapter 29

28\. I know you pushed me away that morning, called me… well, you know, Angel… when I asked if you would like to walk with me, but I know why. I know it wasn’t me you wanted to be away from, but all of the pain of the past and the future. It was okay.


	30. Chapter 30

29\. Hey, all it took was eight years and you were trying to tempt me.


	31. Chapter 31

30\. I love how you look in a toga.


	32. Chapter 32

31\. I do not love oysters. Unless it is you eating them. I very much enjoy them then.


	33. Chapter 33

32\. Although I now have an unfortunate relationship with shellfish that means I cannot hear, see or smell it without the association of you. More specifically you… trying to tempt me.


	34. Chapter 34

33\. I love how easily flustered you get. You’ve always been the same. You catch yourself saying or doing (or my most favourite) thinking something you shouldn’t and you flounder. For a being that knows as many words as you it's endlessly impressive how you can forget all of them.


	35. Chapter 35

34\. I love how despite meeting me in the dark ages you didn’t have a spec of mud on you. I think about that a lot, you know?


	36. Chapter 36

35\. In fact, I can’t think of one moment I’ve seen you dirty.


	37. Chapter 37

36\. Unlike that bookshop you’ve opened.


	38. Chapter 38

37\. I love that despite your ability to clean anything with the flick of your fingers, you have somehow managed to purchase a shop with dust!


	39. Chapter 39

38\. I love how petty you are.


	40. Chapter 40

39\. Pretty too… but mostly the pettiness you do so frequently amuses me.


	41. Chapter 41

40\. The humans have a word for it… What was it? Niminy-Piminy. 

( - From the late 18th century meaning affectedly prim or refined. - )


	42. Chapter 42

41\. I love you because you’re as stubborn and headstrong as me. Handy, really. We cancel each other out.


	43. Chapter 43

42\. Were you not such a self-righteous stickler for the rules you could have saved up copious amounts of time, you know? All the way back in 530 something AD I was suggesting an Agreement. We’ve spent almost our entire time on earth undoing the others plan.


	44. Chapter 44

43\. Let me guess? You popped off to make another cup of tea because I insulted your sensibilities by reminding you I was right and you were wrong?


	45. Chapter 45

44\. I love that we became a team.


	46. Chapter 46

45\. I love going to the theatre with you, even if it is to see Shakespeare.


	47. Chapter 47

46\. I love how involved you get with watching the humans act… or anything to do with the arts, really. Especially the classics.


	48. Chapter 48

47\. I love the smile I can put on your face and the pleased little wiggle you do when I spoil you. Making Hamlet a success is a great example. You radiated pleasure.


	49. Chapter 49

48\. I love that for each and every play that was created there after you would do something so uncouth as show up unannounced and find me just so we might go together. You dragging me to the Globe was a pleasure.


	50. Chapter 50

49\. I love how close we could stand, before it had always been so proper. Doing something enjoyable, together, even with the threat of our sides finding us out, was brilliant. You know how it used to get, people packed to the rafters, and you and I would just have our corporations pressed close.


	51. Chapter 51

50\. I love your company.


	52. Chapter 52

51\. I love your company when we do something together.


	53. Chapter 53

52\. I love your company when we do nothing together.


	54. Chapter 54

53\. Time with you, however brief, has always been the highlight of my existence.


	55. Chapter 55

54\. It is why I followed you to England, after all. I’ve never been a big fan of the place, far too cold and rainy for me, I’d much prefer the blistering sun and a nice rock to go and sleep on… but you are here, so here is where I am.


	56. Chapter 56

55\. It’s why I purchased a home here, so you can always find me and I am never too far away.


	57. Chapter 57

56\. I love that you fuss like you’re my mother. Especially in the bitter winters. That you insist I wear your jacket, or you knit me a scarf is so kind and caring.


	58. Chapter 58

57\. I sometimes wonder if I don’t deserve it.


	59. Chapter 59

58\. You risk so much just being my friend, asking you to extend me any of your kindness seems cruel, even by my standards. I don’t know what I would do in a world without you here… and I don’t know how I can protect us.


	60. Chapter 60

59\. If either of our sides were to find out… Well, I once told you mine don’t just send notes.


	61. Chapter 61

60\. I love that you popped across the channel in the middle of revolution for some crepes. Dressed like that.


	62. Chapter 62

61\. I love that outfit.


	63. Chapter 63

62\. I love you in lace and frills eating crepes.


	64. Chapter 64

63\. I love you indulge your more hedonistic side so freely.


	65. Chapter 65

64\. I love how well you play the reluctant damsel in distress. The opportunity to save you from the Bastille was not one I thought you would of let me have so readily, Angel. It is almost as if you like me.


	66. Chapter 66

65\. I love that you probably like me, just a little bit.


	67. Chapter 67

66\. You are my friend.


	68. Chapter 68

67\. I love you, and I need to think of a way to rescue the both of us if something goes wrong. An insurance policy.


	69. Chapter 69

68\. I love that you send me formal invitations to feed the ducks in the park.


	70. Chapter 70

69\. I love you, Angel. 

( - BRACE YOURSELVES FOR THE PAIN - )


	71. Chapter 71

70\. You impossibly stubborn bastard.


	72. Chapter 72

71\. Fraternizing!


	73. Chapter 73

72\. Is that what we do now?? Fraternize! All this time, we’ve just been fraternizing.


	74. Chapter 74

73\. I have plenty of other people to fraternize with. I don’t need you. I never needed you. I don’t even like you. Love? What is love? I’m a demon. We don’t feel love. I feel nothing. Especially for you.


	75. Chapter 75

74\. I’m going for a nap. Good luck on your own!


	76. Chapter 76

75\. You’re so astonishingly petty. You’re suppose to be the bigger person and yet here you are sending me coded messages about our arrangement and not once have you apologised or even made reference to our disagreement. I thought your lot was suppose to be full of forgiveness and light?


	77. Chapter 77

76\. Who puts a coded message in a book about Horticulture? You must be running out of room in your bookshop. Perhaps I should pop by, just to make sure you’re not discorporate under a pile of them...


	78. Chapter 78

77\. Couldn’t muster up the courage to walk in. The thought of you not wanting to see me is far worse than the pain of not seeing you.


	79. Chapter 79

78\. Sorry to hear about your poet, Angel. It’s difficult getting attached to a human, they’re never around for very long. I hope you liked the flowers and chocolates. I know we’re still not on speaking terms, but that doesn’t mean I ever stopped caring about you.


	80. Chapter 80

79\. Don’t get me wrong, Angel, you always look amazing, but have you considered keeping up with the times? The Victorian era has been out for a quite a while, and you’re still swanning around London looking like you’ve rolled out of one of your beloved novels.


	81. Chapter 81

80\. Roses are a nightmare. Why on earth would something so delicate need thorns? I now understand you sent me the book just to make sure I do my corporation some damage. Well, jokes on you, Angel.


	82. Chapter 82

81\. I miss you.


	83. Chapter 83

82\. I still love you.


	84. Chapter 84

83\. Have you seen these new automobiles? Can’t wait to get you in one!


	85. Chapter 85

84\. I hope you’re okay.


	86. Chapter 86

85\. I love you.


	87. Chapter 87

86\. Oh, my Angel, what on earth have you got yourself mixed up in?


	88. Chapter 88

87\. I’ll see you later.


	89. Chapter 89

88\. I love you for everything you did for me tonight. You saved us, Angel. Granted it took me saving you first, but a little miracle that had us both in one piece means far more than you can imagine. It might need to go unsaid, but you don’t save people you fraternize with.


	90. Chapter 90

89\. I love for you seeing me as kind, when all that I do is selfish. I saved you because I love you, and I cannot see my life without you. Who knows when Heaven will process the paperwork to get you back to me. Certainly worth the fear of rejection and burning feet.


	91. Chapter 91

90\. I love that smile. That little wiggle. I would save every book in the world to be able to see you so full of joy again, as I did tonight.


	92. Chapter 92

91\. I love you for how you desperately grasped hold of my passenger seat. As if I would let anything happen to you. Have you something to say about my driving?


	93. Chapter 93

92\. I love you for taking care of me. For washing my feet and soothing them, for the delicate way you wrapped bandages around them for me. Healing me.


	94. Chapter 94

93\. I love that you want to go to dinner with me again. I had forgotten how much I adore just being in a space with you.


	95. Chapter 95

94\. I love you, and I think everything is going to be alright. 

\- SPOILER ALERT : Things are not going to be alright -


End file.
